


Moonlight

by yoonjiminie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Kisses, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smut, basically just, enjoy, i do this when im bored, pretty vague and short but, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiminie/pseuds/yoonjiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami realizes how beautiful Kuroko looks while they're about to do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically been on this site for a while and this is my first contribution towards it. Enjoy this trash drabble.

It was there and then that Kagami noticed just how beautiful Kuroko was. In which the moonlight from the window was perfectly illuminating Kuroko’s pale and unblemished skin—save for the hickeys littered over his chest and neck—in the dark bedroom. His blue eyes, which were dazed and half-lidded, shone gorgeously. His usually placid and blank face, replaced with one full of pleasure, his cheeks revealing a light blush. His mouth opened in hot moans that Kagami had caused.

“K-kagami…” Kuroko gasped, his hand tightening around the other boy’s arm. “P-please…”

“Please what?” Kagami smirked, having no qualms about teasing the smaller teammate. He continued to pump the boy’s erection, his other hand just outside Kuroko’s entrance, slowing circling the rim. Kuroko wriggled, craving for something inside him.

“Touch me.” Kuroko bit his lip and looked at Kagami from under his eyelashes, feigning a sort of sexiness and innocence, knowing it would drive him crazy. Kagami gulped and slowly pushed in one finger, reveling in the pleased moan he received. The hand around his arm tightened as he began to push another one in, knowing that the other boy was becoming impatient.

“Is this okay?” The taller teammate asked, worry lacing his tone. Kuroko nodded, letting out a shudder as Kagami began to scissor him open.

“M-more.” He moaned, gripping his own hair at the pleasure as he added another finger. He removed his hand from Kagami and used it to cover his eyes, momentarily embarrassed at this endeavor. Quickly noticing, Kagami leaned upward and removed the boy’s arm, capturing his lips and savoring the taste. Vanilla.

“Don’t cover your eyes, okay? I want to see them.” He whispered against Kuroko’s lips. Kuroko nodded slowly, moaning a little louder as he felt him brush his prostate. 

“Kagami,” Kuroko breathed against his lover’s mouth. “I think I’m ready.”

Uncertainty flashed in Kagami’s eyes, not sure if he actually was ready. Kuroko was, in fact, new to this whole thing.

“Are you sure?” Kuroko nodded hastily, wanting something fuller inside of him.

“Please!” He pleaded, not feeling at all ashamed at his request.

“O-okay then.” Kagami whispered, removing his fingers. Kuroko was momentarily disappointed at the empty feeling. Kagami rolled the condom onto his ignored erection and lined up towards Kuroko’s entrance.

“Taiga,” Kuroko moaned as he felt the tip nudge against him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kagami whispered back before thrusting in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing some kink memes soon so this won't be the last you'll see from me~


End file.
